<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know Those Eyes/ This Man is Dead by Ozzyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155795">I Know Those Eyes/ This Man is Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyyy/pseuds/Ozzyyy'>Ozzyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Dadza, Depression, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explosions, FML, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Survivor Guilt, at the end, but its mostly fluff, but with more explosions, everyone sympathetic, good brother technoblade, he's depressed and in denial but he's a good brother ok, i wrote this instead of an 100 point essay, its what i think could be a good round about for the story, kind of, no beta we die like wilbur soot, references to SMP Earth within canon, there's no good or bad here, wilbur is a good brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyyy/pseuds/Ozzyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Could it be? Could it be that you've come back to life?'<br/>-<br/>'This man is dead, he is no more. He died a little each day.'<br/>-<br/>'Why does the truth seem so hard to be true? With so much broken, and so much damage. There are no words left to say.'</p><p>Tommy is dead. Tubbo needs to reconcile his thoughts with this, distract himself from remembering. Ranboo suggests a gala. Tubbo sees Tommy, but he meets Theseus. Nothing goes to plan, except it kind of does?</p><p>(5k words)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know Those Eyes/ This Man is Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Explosions, guilt, depression spiral, blaming, referenced manipulation </p><p>As always; These fics are all based off of characters and personas displayed in the story canon of the Dream SMP, and do not reflect the creator or their personal life. I'm just a mentally ill bastard making due with what he has. If at any point, a creator is uncomfortable with the way I've depicted them, I'm obligated to take down the writing. It's the least I can do to thank them for making a good story. </p><p>Lastly, the title is inspired by the song; "I Know Those Eyes/ This Man is Dead" by the musical cast of the Count Of Monte Christo. Listen to it, if you have the chance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace was never an option for this world, Tubbo knew that well. By now, he was far into his second year of reining president of L'manburg. Funerals were had. There had to be. After hearing Wilbur's dreadful speech about how he didn't deserve one, Tubbo had started the construction of a graveyard. </p><p>	A graveyard, he chokes back the bile in his throat. They need a graveyard. </p><p>No one speaks ill at Tommy's funeral. It feels wrong to do so. Even if some of them didn't particularly like Tommy, it was taboo to spit on the grave of a man who took his own life. So they were silent. If you don't have anything nice to say, say nothing at all. Quackity had spoken his piece. Fundy sat, resigned to a corner. Niki cried as Tubbo choked out words of hopeful encouragement. Even members of the Dream SMP had showed up, including Dream himself. Eret, Hbomb, Puffy, Punz. </p><p>	It felt so fitting that no one visited Tommy until he died. Then, it seemed like Tubbo couldn't stop visiting him. His grave, at least. There was no body, there never was. He knew that. Tubbo knew they'd bury an empty casket, put a rock in the dirt and everyone would slowly turn back to normalcy. </p><p>He knew it, but he visited that grave every day anyways. Like any second, the ghost of his best friend would crawl out from the dirt and whisper grievances. So Tubbo could finally apologize to his face, tell him all the things he wanted to say. That he's sorry. That he's so lost without him. That nothing seems worth it. That he blames himself. That, no, he hasn't taken down the pillar because he's so scared of what that means. </p><p>	But Tommy never shows, so Tubbo never stops. </p><p>The elections come and go, Ranboo unfortunately loses. Tubbo had almost been grateful that Ranboo would have taken over, but now he sees it's much less of an exchange of power- but rather a passing of a curse. When Tubbo sees him and Niki talking, walking with air of warmth and friendship, he sees himself. He sees Tommy. And knows he could never willingly break the man's spirit. </p><p>	Quackity plans for a festival, Tubbo plans for a gala. He's too tired for revenge, too exhausted to even think of challenging Dream. What would it even be for? He had what he wanted, in reality. He was president, L'manburg was independent. It may still be crushed by the thumb of the SMP, but it never hurt. Dream followed their laws and regulations, kept private the traditions. </p><p>So he stops going to Quackity's meetings. He wont stop him, Tubbo knows he can't, but he can't participate. Not anymore. </p><p>	(He blocks his ears at night in hopes of muffling the voices in his ears, telling him that Tommy's dead. That he jumped. That he saw his life ahead of him and realized there was nothing left. So he climbed to the highest point and let everything crash around him. Tubbo wants to be mad at him. For being stupid, for being blind. He can't. Not with Tommy. Not anymore.)</p><p>The Gala is Ranboo's idea. Seeing the president lean haphazardly over the fence that bordered El Rapids and L'manburg, the best view of the city, Ranboo had approached him with a new plan.<br/>
At first, Tubbo completely shut it down. A gala? A ball? Right now? </p><p>But the more he talked, the more it made sense. Bring everyone together for a celebration that didn't have the vile undertones of the festival. Hold it on Christmas night, open the doors of the castle to everyone. They'd need permission from Eret, but the king had often looked for ways to involve the citizens in royal affairs. This could be good. This could heal. </p><p>	It takes less then an hour to convince Tubbo. Ranboo sends out the invites with cheerful glee, clutching the calligraphic papers. This would work. This could bring them all together for a cause of enjoyment, just for once. A peaceful night, on Christmas, where everyone knew no battles could occur. </p><p>Ranboo gives everyone an invitation, and he double checks to make sure they got them. The minutes man will surely take notes, because he knows of interference. </p><p>	Eret agrees with some persuasion after Tubbo promises no weapons were allowed on his property during the night. Despite that, he's almost excited as well to see the president make a change for the better. </p><p>The date is set, the decorations begin, and the snow falls on everyone days before the gala. </p><p>	Day of the event, Tubbo receives the last RSVP. The Antarctic Empire. He expected them to decline. Anarchist men dared not to step on royal ground without vengeance or blood. In fact, that's wholly what Tubbo expects them to do before he reads the attached. </p><p>A new member, from their old faction on SMP Earth, had recently joined the Dream SMP and it was a social event to get them acquainted with the group. Tubbo reads on, eyebrows arching when he sees all signatures of the living family beneath the letter. Even Wilbur, who's short script with a smile of blue ink is a stark contrast from the swirling official signatures of the other two men. </p><p>	It wasn't uncommon these days that new members joined and not everyone was aware of it. Back when the SMP was smaller, it was made into a huge occasion. A party. Now, people join and half the members don't even realize it. He wouldn't be completely surprised if they just snuck a new member into the SMP by force, and managed to manhandle it from Dream's grasp. </p><p>He chuckles thinking about how frustrated that made Dream. When Tommy and Schlatt were causing chaos across the server, Dream had blabbered about how he didn't even invite Schlatt, that Wilbur somehow smuggled him in for Tommy. </p><p>	Reading the note at his desk, he sets down the papers and pinches the bridge of his nose. Now wasn't the time to get emotional. He stands with finality, discards the papers on his desk, and moves across the office's room to the large cabinet pushed against the wall. </p><p>It was a gala, he should dress up at least. </p><p>	The palace is beautiful. Golden lanterns lacing the walls, strips of colorful fabric hanging from the banisters. There's a chandelier, new and shined, hanging from the middle of the throne room. And to top it off, flags hanging symmetrical across the room. He can spy the SMP flag, black with the red cross, the L'manburg and Antarctic Empire-- as well as some old ones. His heart weighs heavy in his chest, looking at the original L'manburg flag. He wasn't sure any of the old designs were still around, but this one is ironed and smoothed to perfection, like it was taken with great care. </p><p>He catches Eret's eye for a moment, staring at the reminder of their past, and a moment of sallow remembrance passes without words. </p><p>	Tubbo commends Puffy and Hbomb for their efforts, but they're quick to include Eret in the decorations as well. He didn't take Eret for a manual labor type, but he's misremembered the man before. </p><p>He's dressed in a white suit now, golden shoulder and elbow pads accenting the pure eggshell color. His tie is a crimson red, a golden heart tie pin on the label of his coat to show the heart of L'manburg. He's cleaned, his face washed and void of dirt marks he left when tending to the graveyard. </p><p>	Quackity looks astonished and grins fully when he sees him, "Tubbo! Man, you look amazing!" </p><p>"Thanks, Mr. Vice President." Tubbo gives him a half smile, intertwining his fingers behind his back as he stands. </p><p>	"No problem, Mr. President," Quackity gives him a gentle nudge, "It's good to see you here, I was worried you wouldn't show up." </p><p>"It'd be kinda rude to not show up to a party I designated, yeah?" </p><p>	"Sure, sure-- But you know. It's a big social event. Even Eret's kinda overwhelmed." </p><p>Tubbo glances over through the crowd back to Eret, where he can see the king being swarmed by the knights and Punz, practically bouncing on their heels about the palace and the food prepared. He can just see Hbomb kick out of the kitchen with a steaming turkey balanced on a plate on one hand, a bunch of dinner platters in the other. </p><p>	He chuckles, "Yeah. It's good, though, all of this? It's good for us. Ranboo was right, we needed an event to bring us together. Oh! And, before I forget," Tubbo digs into his suit jacket pocket and brings out a golden heart pin, like the one on his lapel, only this one brandishes a pair of golden wings. He smiles and presses it into the man's outstretched palm, "Happy Christmas." </p><p>"Tubbo--" Quackity gasps, "C'mon man, you didn't have to do that. I didn't get anything for you--" </p><p>	"You didn't have to," He waves off the admission with a lazy hand, "You've been my secretary since the day I was assigned president. Now you're my VP. I can't think of anyone better for the job. Even, you know... at my worst, you've been there. So," He grins, "That's for you. It's the heart in the flag, but with wings, you know- cause of the duck thing." </p><p>Quackity snorts with laughter, pinning the symbol to his jacket pocket. His eyes shine with pride, and Tubbo can see his excitement in the way his yellow-white wings flutter happily behind him. </p><p>	"Thanks, man. Seriously." </p><p>"No problem. Hey, where is Ranboo, actually?" Tubbo's eyebrows furrow, looking around. </p><p>	A downturn quirks at Quackity's lips, "He's at the gates, escorting the Antarctic Empire in. He left just now, I think." </p><p>The name shouldn't bring Tubbo such dreadful feelings, but he can't ignore the way the words slap him despite knowing they'd show up. </p><p>	"Are you gonna be okay, Tubbo? We don't have to let them in. I'm sure they'd enjoy a reason to hate us more." Quackity scowls, placing a concerned hand on Tubbo's shoulder. </p><p>Tubbo shakes his head, "It's alright. They were invited, I told them to come. I just... forgot." His eyes burn at the memory. That was his family. Key word, was. Him and Fundy were practically outcasts from the trio now, after what he'd done. After Tommy...</p><p>	There's an anxious clearing of a throat and Tubbo glances to the entrance of the palace to see Ranboo standing just inside, shuffling his feet. He bows and lets out a loud; "Antarctic Empire." And sweeps a hand out. </p><p>The room goes quiet. Discussion muddled to a whisper as four figures enter the palace's throne room. </p><p>	Three are recognizable to Tubbo. He can tell from their walk, their posture, their armor. </p><p>Wilbur, still ghostly, with his hands inside of his pockets, walks in with a smile on his face, cheeks stained blue and his outfit far more regal and less yellow. His coat had shoulders of polar fur, the inseam connected by a golden chain with a green emerald. A sash of red across his chest connected to a small pouch on his hip, lovingly embroidered with string to spell 'blue'. </p><p>Phil looks mostly how Tubbo remembered him. His chest plate of netherite was gone, clearly not wanting to incite a situation. Replacing it was a sky blue vestment and dark cerulean half-cape, also perched with white pelt that framed his longer blonde hair. It was pulled back in a short pony tail now, almost hidden by the large rimmed blue and white hat he wore. He had no weapons, his belt looking rather empty without the sheath of a sword or an axe. His face was pinched with forced comfort, clearly trying to bypass any awkward confrontation their presence would bring. </p><p>Techno was far from that. The crown on his head was newly shined and polished, each gem more vibrant than the last. It was a clear aggregator to the king, a sign that Techno was far from accepting any leadership the SMP gave him. His belt too, however, was empty of a weapon. His fists were bandaged in all white cotton strips, curling around his knuckles, up his wrist, and disappearing into the blood red sleeve that was rolled to his elbow. His normal knee pads and boots now exchanged for a more elegant leather that was accented with white and gold. He looked like a king. </p><p>Lastly, and the one Tubbo didn't recognize at all, was the stranger who walked just behind them and out of sight.     </p><p>His face was mostly hidden, a hood of a red half-cape, mirroring Phil, was pulled over his head and a mask (like one you'd see at a masquerade, eye holes and delicate designing) was covering the space above his nose.</p><p> It wasn't unusual that their patrons wear masks, rather the opposite. It was just unusual, as the mask resembled that of a raccoon, it seemed. The circles on the mask that centered the eyes were a light grey, and stripes of a blue tinted white framed it all. An ice raccoon, his mind unhelpfully added. </p><p>Despite that, he was dressed almost identically to the other four.  Light blue vestments, white buttons on either side that ended in a blue sash that covered his waist. White trousers, dark brown leather boots. And the same white padded shoulder, only one, that linked through a gold and emerald chain to a shoulder pad, not unlike Tubbo's, on his left arm. </p><p>	Silence felt unsteady. Phil clears his throat, side stepping in front of the newcomer and looking past Tubbo to Eret with a strained smile, "Thank you, for letting us into your home, Eret." </p><p>Tubbo feels his hackles rise at the lack of proper title, but Eret's reaction is nonplussed, giving back an easy-going expression. </p><p>	"You won't cause trouble, will you?" </p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it." Techno snorts, crossing his arms. </p><p>	"Hard to believe that, considering the last time we met, you were trying to assassinate the current king." Eret steps down from the raised platform that held his throne, cape swaying behind him. </p><p>"That was in self defense." </p><p>	"You broke into the castle." </p><p>"I never said the self-defense was an immediate response, okay?" </p><p>	The two pause, Eret standing just far enough away from Techno to keep their voices from straining. They eye each other, searching. </p><p>Eret cracks a smile, laughing. The tension eases, "You're a hell of a character, Technoblade." </p><p>	"Thank you." Techno's lips twinge into a smile as the room breathes a sigh of relief. No fighting would happen tonight, it seemed. </p><p>Eret shrugs with a half-cocked grin and leaves the Empire to return to his knights. Everyone settles back into their conversations, even Quackity more lax than he had been. The gentle murmur of voices drowns out any fear. Tubbo, however, can't remove his eyes from the new character among the four of them. </p><p>	Wilbur notices this and waves, "Hello Tubbo! Do you like our friend?" All of the antarctic empire suddenly spins to stare at him. Tubbo winces. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." </p><p>	"You don't need to stare, then." Techno raises his eyebrows, gazing lazily at the two of them. </p><p>"It's fine, we're guests." Phil assures him, giving Tubbo a polite nod, "Evenin', Mr. President." </p><p>	"You're feeling agreeable today, then?" Tubbo jokes. </p><p>"Just would rather not start a fight with our new recruit nearby. I'm not certain of his abilities." There's a swift jab to Phil's side from the boy, who scowls. Phil laughs, eyes twinkling with mirth, as he shoves him off, "You can disagree with me when you can last a round with Techno." </p><p>	"You can fight me again! You did really good that one time!" Wilbur pipes up. The recruit mumbles something that Tubbo can't catch, to which Wilbur replies, "I mean, if stuff goes right through me, you can technically never lose!" </p><p>		The recruit squawks, upset, and waves his hands through Wilbur's form, not doing any damage. Tubbo can barely hear a whispered, "You suck." </p><p>	"No, I think I'm pretty great. You can spar me again, Theseus, it's okay!" </p><p>Theseus? </p><p>	Tubbo's eyes widen, heart sinking. Oh. </p><p>Phil seems to notice his sudden change and approaches him, blocking his view of Wilbur and the new recruit. He places a gentle hand on Tubbo's shoulder, much to Quackity's unvoiced discontent. </p><p>	"You replaced him." Tubbo croaks, "You replaced... you replaced Tommy." His eyes burn with unshed tears. Quackity's mouth opens agape at the realization, glancing from the guy, Theseus, to Tubbo. </p><p>Phil's eyebrows knit in sympathy, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd see him this soon." </p><p>	"You just replaced him," Tubbo's lips curl into a snarl, "Like he was anyone." His voice lowers to a dangerous seethe. </p><p>Quackity brushes Phil's hand off of Tubbo and tries to get within the president's eye sight, "Careful, Tubbo. No violence, tonight." He puts emphasis on the last word with a non-subtle look to Phil. </p><p>	"I didn't replace him." Phil looks bitter at the thought, taking a deep breath, "I-I can't replace him. Even if I wanted to." </p><p>"Then who-- who the fuck is that? Who you named after your own son-- Who you named after Tommy?" He hisses out, hands curled into fists as he fights back tears. </p><p>	"A friend. He's helping us get back in order." </p><p>"He's just some placeholder for-for a son! Like you replace a dog!" </p><p>	"I did not replace my fucking son, Tubbo." Phil barks out, just barely keeping his voice lowered. There's tears in his own eyes, teeth grit, "I can't! I could never. Tommy can't be replaced, but you know that. I'm just trying to keep my fucking empire afloat, mate." </p><p>Quackity bristles, hand grabbing around Tubbo's forearm, "Let's calm down, fellas. No fighting, it's Christmas." </p><p>	"How fucking dare you?" Phil snaps, ignoring Quackity entirely, "After everything--" </p><p>"Neither of us visited him!" </p><p>	"Because I couldn't! And you could. You had the compass. Before it was burned, you had it in your hands." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>	"And you never saw him." </p><p>"I did." </p><p>	"He thought you were a hallucination." </p><p>"So did I." </p><p>	The two stare each other down. Quackity pulls at Tubbo's arm, unsettled. "C'mon, Tubbo. Let's keep seeing people. We have to greet everyone, it's our job or something." </p><p>He relents, letting Quackity pull him away from the confrontation and into the crowd. He ignores the way Phil quickly wipes at his face with the back of his hand, and the soft discussion he and Techno have with hushed tones. </p><p>	The guilt eats him alive. </p><p>"I'm not... feeling up to greeting people, Big Q." Tubbo says after awhile, disengaging himself from the boy, "I just want to sit down. My head..." </p><p>	Quackity gives him a nod, leading Tubbo to a bench sat along the side of the throne room wall, and lowers him into it. His face immediately goes to his hands, letting out a shuddering sigh. </p><p>"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to sit with you?" Quackity fusses, looking him over. </p><p>	Tubbo dismissively waves, "No, it's alright. I just need a second to breathe. I wasn't... I wasn't expecting that." </p><p>Quackity's jaw sets but he nods, crouching beside the president to give him a brief hug and saying, "It wasn't your fault. Phil is wrong, he wasn't there, okay?" </p><p>	Tubbo just nods. </p><p>Big Q stands, brushing off his suit before pulling an award winning grin, "Karl! My man! Karlos!" He hurries off into the crowd, leaving Tubbo to his devices. </p><p>	It's a long while before Tubbo comes back to his senses, feeling the numbness prickle away and his breathing even out. He's not surprised no one tries to help him, he makes himself look rather closed off with his head buried in his hands. He must look rather pathetic. </p><p>"You okay?" The voice is so soft, it's almost unheard amongst the party crowd. Tubbo looks up and tries to lock his watery gaze onto the form in front of him. It's the new lad, Theseus, standing awkwardly away from him. </p><p>	"Amazing, actually. Perfect." He snarks back. He doesn't want to talk to Tommy's replacement. His copy. </p><p>He doesn't miss the hurt that crosses the boy's face, "I'm just saying hi. I'm not even supposed to talk to you." Theseus huffs, crossing his arms. </p><p>	"Maybe you shouldn't, then." </p><p>"You're having a breakdown in the middle of a party, dickhead." His voice raises a little, and the scratch of tone sounds so familiar, "I'm just trying to be nice." </p><p>	Tubbo stares at him, watching the boy shuffle under his examining gaze. </p><p>"Have we met? Before?" He blurts, a memory itching the back of his skull. </p><p>	"You been to SMP Earth?" </p><p>"I started there." Tubbo confirms, crossing his arms atop his knees. That was where he met Tommy, just after tb2t, as well. He'd been... rather violent in those days. He remembers being a hitman, burning diamonds, bombs everywhere. It'd taken awhile to mellow, but with Tommy, it'd been all too easy. Despite his chaotic nature, the boy knew when to take it easy. Not go too far with the joke. As much as people had said Tubbo calmed Tommy down, he often thought it was the opposite.</p><p>	"We probably crossed paths then. I was a big deal there." Theseus gives a cocky grin. </p><p>"I don't remember a Theseus." </p><p>	"Well, that wasn't my name then." He purses his lips, shrugging, "It's... a title. Picked it up." </p><p>"Did... did Phil give it to you?" </p><p>	"Techno. English major shit, you know? Aren't you the president?" </p><p>"Do you even know who it's from?" Tubbo snips, frowning. In his brief nostalgia, he forgot that he needed to hate this guy. He replaced Tommy. Bad. </p><p>	"Who its from?" Theseus blinks, genuinely confused. </p><p>"That's not your title, you know. You didn't fuckin' earn it." He hisses, resting his chin on his arms, "That's-- it's not yours." </p><p>	"Uh, I think it is? It was given to me." He's growing frustrated now. His sneer is so familiar, Tubbo just can't fucking place it. </p><p>"It's not yours, it's fuckin' Tommy's." He snaps back. </p><p>	Theseus looks startled, then pissed. "Why the fuck do you care about this-- fuckin' Tommy?" </p><p>"He's my best friend!" Tubbo shouts, nails digging into his palm again. </p><p>	"It didn't fuckin' seem like it!" </p><p>Tubbo's on his feet in seconds, hand digging into the inside of his suit jacket to the hidden pocket he'd sewn in to all his clothes long ago. Furious, he pulls out a compass, fingers curled tightly around the smooth metal and brandishes it's face to Theseus with an ugly frown. </p><p>	"He is! He always will be-- I-I never let him go and... and..." Tubbo trails off, eyebrows knitting when he looks at the compass. That's... not right. The compass needle points right ahead of him, instead of to the East. He steps back and spins to his left, where he knows Tommy's camp is. The direction the compass always points to. </p><p>The red needle wavers and then lists to the right, pointing right back at Theseus. Theseus, who looks like he's just been caught. </p><p>	A million thoughts race through Tubbo's head at light speed, his breath caught in his throat. He's thinking of the variables, the reasoning, the lack of a body, the new person with Tommy's nickname-- the way Phil spoke, with him-- about him-- his voice--</p><p>His voice. </p><p>	Tubbo staggers on his feet, head feeling empty and dizzy, as he turns back to Theseus, compass needle pointed directly at him. </p><p>		"Tommy?" He croaks, tears threatening to overflow. </p><p>"No--" Tommy grits out between bared teeth, "That's not-- That's not my name." </p><p>	"Tommy-- What--" Tubbo is breathless, "You-You were dead, Tommy-- it's you-it's--" He doesn't feel his weight shift as he stumbles forward and his arms wrap around the boy's shoulders, burying his face in Tommy's neck. </p><p>Everything about him now just screams how obvious it is. He's the same height, same weight with some newly gained muscle, his chin comes to the same point. His eyes are the same blue, and Tubbo can even spy the curling locks of blonde hair drifting down across the mask. </p><p>	"It's you," He sobs, "It's really you. You're okay-- you're alive--" </p><p>It takes a moment, but Tommy's hands raise to envelop the boy in a hug too, arms shaking. For a moment, it feels like all those months ago when they'd first made their bench and watched the sunset. Before the politics, before the wars, before anyone died-- it'd been just them. Them against the world. Tommy and Tubbo. </p><p>	Hands come from his back to Tubbo's shoulders, gently pushing him away. He's expecting warmth, mirth, in Tommy's eyes when he wipes away his tears, but is met with unexpected fury. </p><p>"That isn't my name." </p><p>	"Tommy?" </p><p>"No-- that's not-- That's not who I am. Tommy," He sucks in a breath, "Tommy is dead, alright? He died. That's not who I am." </p><p>	"It is you-- Tommy, I can see--" </p><p>"Stop it!" Tommy barks, gnawing on his lip, "That's not me. I don't know who that is." </p><p>	Tubbo's face falls, "Tommy... Tommy, please... The Empire- they're not making your head right. They've got you confused--" </p><p>"You're wrong!" Tommy sneers, shoving Tubbo further away until the boy stumbles on the bench behind him, "They've done nothing but love me. They healed me, kept me safe-- cared! They cared, Tubbo!" He shouts, voice hoarse. </p><p>"You left me-- alone! After all I'd done, I fought my own brothers to keep you safe and you threw me on an island the second they asked! Left me with- with a man who drove me to--to--" He cuts himself off, fingers tangling in his sleeves, "I was alone! I was so fucking alone! And they brought me back. Welcomed me home. They haven't done shit, man! I feel the clearest I have in-in years!" </p><p>	He steps back, watching the slowly gathering crowd around them get more and more worried. Their yelling brought the interest of everyone in the palace, watching the interaction play out with bated silence. Tommy's grin is wild now, seeing not a single speck of blue or white within the radius. A little off plan, but still set up for the crescendo. </p><p>Out from behind his cloak, he pulls a flint and steel. </p><p>	"Stop him!" Eret shouts, seeing the weapon that was clearly barred from the event, brandished. Gasps ring out from the crowd. Dream watches with mild amusement as the room breaks into chaotic sprinting, either out of the palace or towards Tommy. </p><p>"Tommy," Tubbo pleads, "Please... I'm-I'm sorry--" </p><p>	"You're one exile too late for apologies. My name is Theseus, and you, Tubbo," From the roof, tnt drops to Tommy's sides as the block below him begins to break. Tommy stares him down with violent blue eyes, icy flame burning in his will, "You are my Minotaur." </p><p>With four quick clicking sounds, Tommy lights the tnt by his side, tosses a kindled flint across the palace floors, and drops into the floor below him. Tubbo barely had time to react before he's being tackled by Quackity, and the world around him goes white and high pitched with the sound of explosions. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>	Tommy lands in a pool of water, several feet down, and swims his way to the surface. As soon as his head breaks to air, he sees an arm extended to him. Phil stands there with a lopsided grin, and Tommy takes the hand gratefully. </p><p>"Did it go off?" Tommy asks, still catching his breath. His teeth chatter from the cold water. Phil opens his mouth, but is paused by the sound of hundred loaded packs of dynamite exploding from under the floors of Eret's castle. </p><p>	Phil gives a wicked grin, "I think that's a yes." </p><p>Tommy laughs with manic glee, "Fuck yes! Holy shit, that was so cool! I said the line, Phil! I said a cool thing!" Phil breaks off into laughter, patting Tommy's back. He swiftly unattaches his cloak and drapes it across Tommy's shoulders, trying to ward off the cold. </p><p>	"You did great, mate. Wish you hadn't talked to Tubbo, but-- it went fine, so it doesn't really matter." </p><p>Tommy shrugs, "It worked out right? I was stood in the right place!" </p><p>	"It did. But I should've expected you'd go off plan," Phil jokes with a teasing smirk. </p><p>"Alright dickhead, let's get moving though, yeah?" </p><p>	"Oh, now you're focused--" </p><p>"Oi!" </p><p>	Their laughter follows down the hollowed out tunnel they made that ran through the sewers of the city. Together, father and son follow the water line to the outskirts of Dream SMP, to see an excited looking Ghostbur standing there.</p><p>"You got out okay?" Phil asks immediately, hands fluttering around Wilbur's form for any injuries. </p><p>	"I can't get hurt, you know that!" Wilbur sputters, "But I did! No one saw! I was so sneaky," He says pleasantly, "And I got the horses like you asked! I named them while I waited." </p><p>Tommy runs up to his horse, Betty, and strokes her grey snout, "You can't name Betty!" His horse wickers in agreement. </p><p>	Wilbur pouts, "I didn't! No, I named mine and Phil's!" </p><p>Phil looks interested, walking next to Wilbur as they approach the horses. </p><p>	"What'd you name 'em?" </p><p>"Mine is Friend, and yours is Pal! You know, Pal like-like paternal? Dad?" He squeaks, thinking himself so clever. Phil laughs and nods, encouraging Wilbur. </p><p>	"Yeah! I like that. Alright, Pal." He pats the tan horse's side, "That's your new name, mate. We'll get you a nametag when we get home." </p><p>"Yay!" Wilbur cheers, running up to his dutiful white horse with several blue stained handmarks across the neck, where Wilbur had pet him, "Did you hear that Friend? Dad liked my names!" </p><p>	Friend the horse shakes his head and wickers. Wilbur seems to take this as an agreement and squeals as he climbs onto his back. </p><p>Tommy feels warm as he watches the two interact, "Thanks for not naming Betty, it'd be kinda weird." He can't stop smiling--</p><p>	Wilbur digs into his blue pouch and drops some dye into Tommy's hand, "I wouldn't! You're my brother, yeah? Now the family's back together, I gotta make sure we stay together." </p><p>Tommy nods in agreement and stuffs the blue into his pouch, internally promising himself to never throw it away, "Now, where's Technoblade? Is he that old now that he's taking forever? I'm bored!" He announces. </p><p>	Phil snorts, "He's on his way, I just got a message. Should be over that hill any second." </p><p>As if on cue, three arrows fly out from behind the hill in dramatic fashion as Techno leaps over the top and slides down. Tommy barks with laughter, "C'mon man, you got followed?" </p><p>	Techno shouts as he mounts his horse, Carl, at sprinting speeds "Oh, YOU try and set off dynamite from the roof of a palace, we can see how many people you shake off then!" </p><p>"You're getting rusty." Tommy pokes, noticing the lack of real heat behind his words. They all knew Techno would be followed, hence the horses. He knows later, Techno will tease him for being the only one who didn't follow according to plan. It didn't matter, in his eyes. The message was sent. Antarctic Empire was back, at full force, and their current goals aligned to take down whatever government stood in the way of their rewards. </p><p>	Three figures crest over the hill, shouting as the four of them turn their reins and flick the leads, sending them all at breakneck speeds across the tundra plains. Tommy can't resist a howling cry of victory as they speed away, much faster then people on foot. </p><p>	The pursuers, Fundy, Ant, and Punz, are soon left behind in the dust and snow, seeing only mere colored dots on the horizon. </p><p>Fundy runs a shaky hand through his hair, "Fucking hell. Someone needs to tell Tubbo." His stupid fucking reckless family. </p><p>	Punz can see his breath as he huffs. He sheathes his crossbow and brushes snow off his shoulders, "Tell him what?" Ant concurres, giving Fundy an expectant look. </p><p>Fundy sighs as he says, "The fucking Antarctic Empire is out of retirement."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes:<br/>- Theseus is a title, given to Tommy and chosen by Tommy. He's using it to escape Tubbo's perception of who he was before the exile, because he doesn't feel the same anymore. It's why when he's with his fam, he doesn't mind being called Tommy, but with Tubbo- he makes it adamant that it's not his name. </p><p>- Tubbo at one point suggests that sbi fam is messing with Tommy, that's not true. Tried to make it clear in the after credits scene there where they talk, but if it's not obvious-- that's just Tubbo trying to avoid the reality of the situation. Sbi treats Tommy well, it's just that their goals align differently to Tubbo and he sees that as manipulation. (Oh and, Tubbo isn't dead)</p><p>- It seems like I'm making Tubbo out to be a bad guy, I promise i don't mean it to be. It really wasn't his fault that this happened, he's just a kid trying to make the best of a bad situation. He's trying to cling to his best friend who he thought was DEAD for like months. Neither party here is in the wrong, nor are they in the right. Morally gray, just how it should be. </p><p>- All the outfit descriptions are based off of the antarctic empire skins made by carrots_sprouts on twitter! If she at all mentions that she's uncomfortable with me using these as inspiration, the fic will be taken down for a rewrite! </p><p>[Okay, I know all of that seemed really serious, but I hope you guys legit like the story. I busted this baby out in like 2 hours of power writing because I just couldn't get the thought out of my head! and im a sucker for sbi. Also, sorry for the cheesy one liner lmaoooooo]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>